The Great Adventure! MonsterXiirow's PoV
by MonsterXiirow
Summary: This is The Great Adventure! in my character's point of view. For a version of this without cursing, go to Milothemudkip's. His is in his point of view, but has not cursing. Check out Poketmonster's as well for a funny story. I'll be updating every week or so. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Location: Henteko City

"You're fucking finished!" I yell to Jaakuna Ahiru, my greatest nemesis. He used to be a pretty cool guy, until he went on his crazy killing rampage a few years back. Now I have to kick his ass every day or so to keep these people alive. I am wielding my Legendary Katana about to release the final blow. After 3 years, the battling would finally cease. These people could rebuild in peace. No more Jaakuna! I could relax. We all could relax. So I raise my katana to end this once and for all, but suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my leg leg. I look down at him and see that he is using his psychic powers on me. Fuck. He then shoves me back 5 or 6 feet and picks himself up using his Dark Staff as a cane.

"It's time for you to leave, MonsterXiirow." He says with a huge smile on his face. Jaakuna begins to say some chant as he raises his arms up into the air. As the chant goes on, I reach for my katana. I grab it and prepare for whatever he has in store. He finishes it, opens his eyes, and then he laughs.

"Good bye, MonsterXiirow! Good. Bye!" he begins to laugh hysterically. I am surrounded by a circle of darkness. I can't see anything. I can't hear anything. Minus Jaakuna. What's going on? Everything becomes loopy. I'm getting dizzy. What's. What. Wha. Then I black out.

I awaken on the ground in some forest. I don't know what is going on. How did I get here? I look at some trees and see a creature there. _What the hell is going on? _I ask myself. Then I lift myself up to my feet and glance around. I try to see whether or not there is a village or town nearby.

"Hello?" I call out. No answer. "Is anyone here?" Silence fills the forest. I decide that I must look myself. After looking for what felt like an hour, I found a city. How I missed it escapes me. It is an incredible city! Better than Henteko, that's for sure. As I near the front gate, I see a sign. Time to find out where in the hell I am. It reads: Jikan City. Where on Earth is this? I turn my head and see an officer. She seems pretty knowledge able.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Where am I. I know this is Jikan City, but what country?" I ask. She looks a little puzzled.

"Do you mean region? If so, this is Hoenn. This city is pretty new. Was finish a month or so ago. Sir, are you ok?" she replies. I am just staring at her. I quickly snap back into reality.

"H- Hoenn? What? Where is that? Where on Earth am I?" I yell.

"I think you mean Pokemon World. What is this Earth you speak of?" she says.

"What? No! Wait. If I'm not on Earth, then that means Jaakuna sent me to another planet. This isn't good. That son of a bitch!" I exclaim. The officer jumps a little.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to stop this yelling. Please follow me to the Pokemon Center. You look wounded." She leads me to the Pokemon Center and I find out she is Officer Jamie. Seems like being an officer runs in her family. That and having a name that starts with a j. The nurse patches up my leg and lets me rest for a few hours.

I wake up and see some large pink creature with an egg in its pouch. The nurse walks in with some items in her hand.

"Take these potions. You'll need then for your Pokemon." She tells me.

"What are Pokemon?"

"They are creatures that roam this planet. They are used in battle. They are our companions."

"But I don't have any Pokemon."

"Not yet. Go to the lab and you'll receive one. It's the third house on the left when you exit this building. Good luck!" I get up and leave the building. Time to go to the lab!

When I enter, I see a couple of scientists doing some tests. Next, I focus my attention on one that is on a computer in the middle of the room. He seems important, so I confront him.

"Are you the one who runs this place?"

"I am, indeed, the one whom runs this laboratory. I am Professor Birch. And you are?" the man says.

"I am MonsterXiirow. The nurse at the Pokemon Center told me to come here and get a Pokemon from you." I reply. He just sits there for a moment and studies me, which makes me feel a little nervous.

"Ah! Okay. Right this way! MonsterXiirow, is it? She informed me of your arrival." Professor Birch says in an eager tone. He leads me to a table with three spheres on it. Under each one is a picture of a Pokemon. Their names are Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip.

"Here are the starters! Pick whichever one you please. And also take this PokeDex. It will help you identify new Pokemon. So go on, choose one." He says anxiously. Choices choices. I look at Torchic and decide that one is not my choice. No arms! I look at Mudkip. This one is cute, but I still don't like it. Looks weird. Last, I point my eyes at Treecko. He looks more fitting then the other two. He can walk on both legs and has arms! This is my choice. He is my new partner. I choose you! I clutch the ball and click the button on the front of it. He is released from his abode and looks at me. Treecko then climbs onto my shoulder and Professor Birch just smiles. The professor tells me about Pokeballs and shows me how to function the PokeDex. I tell him good bye, he wishes me good luck, and I start me new journey with a new friend, with many others to follow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Treecko and I walk over to the forest to get some training in. I take out my katana, he picks up his fists, and we begin. I'm on one side slicing up some Caterpie, as the PokeDex calls it, while Treecko is fighting a Weedle with his Pound attack. After brutally beating and cutting approximately ten Caterpie and Weedle, we ate some blue berries. Not the ones I'm used to, though. These have little dots all over it and a white circle on top. And I find these taste better, too. After feasting on the berries, I take a few extra and stuff then in the bag of potions the nurse gave me. Minutes later, Treecko and I fall asleep. A nice, much needed rest.

The next morning, I wake up to Treecko already training it up.

"Good job Treecko! Already on routine!" I exclaim. We begin training again. I find a new Pokemon. It's called an Abra. Since he was so cute, I decide to catch him. Let me see the notes Professor Birch gave me. These notes are written terribly! I don't even think this is in English. I then try to guess what to do with these Pokeballs. I take one out and pitch it at the Abra. He gets hit on the head by it, and the ball opens, letting out a red light that pulls Abra into it. Then the button on the front starts glowing red. It shakes a few times and suddenly stops. _Well? Go pick it up!_ I tell myself. I go and reach for it. I click the button to let him out. Yeah! We strike an epic pose.

"Pokemon number two has been captured!" I say while glancing around to make sure no one saw or heard me, "Welcome to the team, Abra." We decide to journey further into the forest. After 10 minutes of walk, we hear some noise nearby. I signal Treecko and Abra to hide behind a bush. Slowly, I pear over a bush that is in the direction the noise came from. To my surprise, I see a girl. She has yellow hair and a straw hat. It appears she is fishing. While studying her, I lose my balance and fall down. She screams.

"Who are you? Why are you here? How long have you been watching me?" She asks. I just lay there. Speechless. "Hello?" I built up the nerve to speak.

"Sorry. I was walking with my Pokemon and I heard a noise coming from over here. So I decided to investigate. When I saw you, I couldn't think of what to say." I say.

"Oh. Well then. Hi! My name is Yellow!" She says with a kind smile on her face.

"Hello. I'm MonsterXiirow." I reply in a raspy tone.

"Hmm. What a… Unique name! Where are you coming from?" Yellow asks.

"I just left Jikan City." I answer. I can't tell her I'm from another planet. That'd be stupid. Who would believe that? Not me. If some person came up to me and told me they were from another planet, I'd think they were crazy.

"Jikan City, eh? I haven't been there yet. It finished construction a few months ago didn't it?" She says.

"I think so. That's what Officer Jamie told me anyway." I say. "Where are you from?"

"Well, I was born and raised in Viridian City. I just left Verdanturf Town. And before I forget, how many badges do you have?" She asks me. _This girl is filled with questions. Ones that shall be answered!_ I yell to myself.

"Badges? What are those?" I ask her.

"Are you serious?" she asks me. I guess she thinks I'm joking.

"Yes. I'm dead serious." I reply with a blank expression.

"Oh. Well you see, they are trophies you collect from battling gym leaders. Do you know what those are?" I shake my head. So then explains everything from Pokeball types to berry and Pokemon types and from the gyms to the Elite Four and Champion.

"Who is the Champion?" I ask her.

"I forgot. Ugh!" she bonks herself on the head.

"How about the first gym leader?" I say hoping she knows so she'll stop hitting herself.

"I believe its Roxanne. She's been the first gym leader for Rustboro for a while. And a pro-tip: she uses rock-type Pokemon. Your Treecko was a good choice."

"That's good I guess. Wow! I need to start heading for the gym if I want to get to the Elite Four and become Champion! Uh, I'm going to head out now. Nice meeting you Yellow and thank you for the tips and such. Hope to see you again sometime! Bye!" I say hurriedly.

"Okeydokey! I'll see you later, possibly. Good luck! Bye!" he yells to me. What a nice person. I look down to make sure that both of my partners are alongside me. And they are. Time to go to Rustboro! But there is one problem. Where is Rustboro? I look around for a map but can't find one. I guess I'll just run in one direction and hope to either find someone or find a sign with directions. Or both. After a whopping 30 minutes, I find a road sign. It reads: "Rustboro City", with an arrow pointing right, and "Jikan City" with an arrow pointing left. I then turn my head to the right and see Rustboro. Not the ideal city, but it is cool. I walk in and for some reason feel renewed. A very strange feeling to get just by walking into some city. It is getting dark, so my team and I find the nearest Pokemon Center to get some rest. We need all the rest we can get because tomorrow has a lot in store for us!

I wake up to the nurse screaming. Not the best alarm clock, but okay. She is calling for help and everything.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Are you alright? What's the matter?" I try my best to comfort her. She is just too frantic.

"What do I do? What do I do? Sir, are you a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Yes. Please, what is wrong?" I look her straight in the eyes and say this, hoping she will snap out of whatever funk she is in. She wipes the tears from her face.

"One of my Chansey has been stolen." She begins to cry again. _Ugh_! I say in my head.

"Who do you think would have done such a thing?"

"I'm not sure. There are many evil organizations here. There is Team Rocket, but not many. There were two other teams, but they both turned good thanks to this one trainer."

"What teams?" I had no idea this place had bad guys. I guess my katana will shed some human blood here. She seems to have not noticed I had asked her a question. "What teams do you speak of?" She finally exits her crying Trans and answers my question.

"Team Magma and Aqua. The leader of Team Magma was Maxie. He wanted the world to be cover in land, and tried to do so using Groudon. Groudon is the legendary Continental Pokemon. It has the ability to make large landmasses and expand land. But Team Aqua, run by Archie, wanted to cover this planet with water using Kyogre. Kyogre is the legendary Sea Basin Pokemon. It can create water and use it to make large oceans. The two had been at bay for hundreds of years, but when Maxie and Archie used the red and blue orbs, they were awoken. The two legendary beasts wreaked havoc on this region by causing droughts and storms. To our luck, the young hero woke Rayquaza, the Legendary Ozone Pokemon, to end this fight once and for all. Afterward, there were rumors that they'd joined forces and become good. But I'm not completely sure on that." I am just staring at her, drooling. How can she comprehend all of this? I am lost.

"So, what does this have to do with your Chansey?"

"Oh! I think it might have been one of their goons. Can you please check it out?" She gives me puppy dog eyes. Ugh. I can't say no to those!

"Ok. I will. I need some action anyways! I'll get to searching now, a matter of fact. I'll come back when I find it. Until then, bye!" I burst through the doors and start looking. Have to get an early start. I ask around to see if anyone saw anything mysterious. "No" "What" and "I'm busy" were the only replies I got. Until suddenly, one man wearing a brown trench coat, a brown hat, and brown pants walks up to me.

"Excuse me, sir. I couldn't help but hear you were looking for a man. A mysterious man, at that. Well it's you lucky day! 'Cause that's what I'm looking for the same thing! Oh gosh, where are my manners? I'm Looker! I am an international detective. I'm looking for anything mysterious here in Hoenn. There've been rumors that trouble is going to start soon. I'm here to stop it. And since we have a common interest, finding out what happens, I think we should team up for the time being." I look at him. I'm confused. What?

"I'm only looking for a thief. I was asked to look since it might be a Team Magma or Aqua member. But you're welcome to join, if you want."

"I guess. Team Magma and Aqua you say? If it was one of them, then there are two possibilities. Possibility 1: They are back but as a team. Possibility 2: There is new management. Possibly some hooligan trying to look cool? Or something more?" I'm not sure if that's a rhetorical question, so I keep my mouth shut. "I don't know yet. I guess we'll find out soon enough. Let's split up, okay? We'll cover more ground. I'll search Route 104. You check out 115. Come back here if you find anything. In fact, take this! I don't need it. I got two already. Just call if you find anything. I'll do the same. Good luck!" He storms off. What's this devise? It says "PokeNav". Cool. I put it in my pocket and check out Route 115. To my luck, it's just north of here, making it easy to locate. I look around and see nothing. I decide to go to the little beach and see a man. He is dressed in red clothing with a hat that has black horns sticking out. They also have a cape. This person looks mysterious. I walk up to them and poke their shoulder.

"Ah! What do you want?" The man glares at me.

"Are you part of Team Magma?" I am straight up with him. Can't be wondering off into some conversation.

"Shh! Dude, don't be so loud! _They_ might be watching us. Follow me." I decide to follow. _If he tries some stupid shit, kill him!_ I warn myself. I keep my hand close to my katana just in case. He leads me to a strip of the beach that is next to a mountain. Next, he cautiously looks around to assure we are not seen. He pushes a rock that is sticking out of the rocky wall and it opens! We hurry in before it shuts. There is a humungous laboratory in the mountain. I see lots of people in the same kind of costume as him as well as some others in lab coats.

"Welcome to the hideout! I'll take you to the leaders. Right this way. Oh and by the way, I'm Frank." Frank leads me to this room with 2 symbols above it. One is like a volcano and forms an M while the other is like cross-bones and forms either an O or an A. When we enter the room, there are two men in the front lecturing some kids. Not 8 year old though. They look around 13-17. Frank tells me to wait here while he gets one of the men. Soon after he left, Frank and a man from the front walk up to me. This man has red and gray hair with a large cape that goes over one of his shoulders. On the opposite side of the cape on his chest there is the M logo I saw above the doors. He looks me up and down and puts on a large grin.

"Welcome to the Team Magma and Aqua Hideout! My name is Maxie. I am the leader of Team Magma. We've been working underground for a few years. We are glad to meet your acquaintance. I see you carry around a sword. Wise. You never know when you'll need one. Especially with Team Unmei rising up. What's your name, boy?"

"It's MonsterXiirow, sir. I was sent out by a nurse to search for a Chansey. She suspected that it was either Team Rocket or you guys that'd stolen it." He laughs with great enthusiasm.

"Trust me son, we are done with that business. We are good now. Trying to stop Team Unmei is our only purpose. And be sure that we will do whatever it takes to stop them." He starts to look into nothingness. He then snaps out of it and focuses back on me. "Frank told me about you and the second I looked over here I thought I saw someone I had met before. He was around your age, but had on a white hat. He was the kid that helped awaken Rayquaza and set me straight. I'm not sure why, but you remind me of him. So I ask of you to join us. To help bring Team Unmei to its knees. So what do you say?" I ponder this in my head for a minute or two. Should I join the side of this guy I just met? I don't see why not. Yes. I'll join him. If he tries to screw me over I'll just have to slice his head off.

"Yes. I will join you."

"Great! Okay. Frank, may you please take this young man to John and Lyn. He'll be leading them." Frank then solutes Maxie and turns toward me.

"Right this way." He says. I follow as I leave, Maxie and I exchange good-byes and Frank takes me back to the entrance. There are two people waiting for us there. One is a boy with glasses and short black hair. He has a laptop in one hand and a journal in the other. He's wearing a black suit. The girl has her long black hair up in a bun with a few strands hang by the side of her head. The only other loose hair is her bangs. She also wears glasses and is wearing a red shirt with brown shorts, but instead of a laptop and journal, she just has a PokeNav in hand. She has a bag alongside her waist. They smile at Frank and me. They seem pleased to see us.

"Hi! I'm John! Pleased to see you guys!" says John in a very anxious tone. He has a nerdy voice, but it's not high-pitched. It's hard to explain.

"Hello John. Hello Lyn. This is MonsterXiirow. He'll be your guys' team leader. He's a bag MonsterXiirow. It has some useful items in it. Good luck guys. I'll be checking on you guys via PokeNav occasionally. Bye!" He dashes into a crowd. I turn over to John and Lyn.

"Hey. So what do we do now?" I say.

"I guess we head out. I heard about that stolen Chansey. The thief might have gone into the Jikan Forrest. Want to go check it out?" John asks. He seems pretty damn excited. I nod. We look over at Lyn to get her approval.

"Okay. Let's go." She has a soft voice for someone with freaking horns on their head. We walk out through the mountain side I entered from. It looks like it's around noon. Right before we could start our adventure, we all got really hungry. While we're grubbing out, I decide to start some conversation.

"So what are your Pokemon? I have a Treecko and an Abra." John looks up with a smile.

"I currently only have a Poochyena. I want your Abra. Just saying. I like Abra." He's strange, but funny.

"I have a Torchic and a Starly. I've had them for only a few days, but we've bonded quite a lot." Lyn says. "Why did you want to join us anyway, Monster. I can call you Monster, right?"

"Yeah, sure. You can call me that. I didn't necessarily join. Maxie invited me." The both of them give me a WHAT!? look.

"But, that's very unlike Maxie. How could you have so easily impressed him?" John asks.

"He said I remind him of a kid he once met. I don't know what he is talking about, but that's what he said."

"That's peculiar. Hmm. Well anyway Monster, do you have the map app on your PokeNav? They might not have updated yours. Hoenn has gained five new cities, so Steven Co. released an update. Sadly, few of the PokeNav devises could install add-ons. So if you don't have the update, I'll install it." I hand it and watch as he examines its data. John tells me that it does not have the update, so he installs it for me. While he does that, Lyn and I walk around to hopefully find the Chansey.

"He sure is good with electronics. Don't you think so?" I try to start up a conversation to form a friendly bond between us.

"John was the in the top of the academy. I was second. I guess that's why he sent us out to join you. This was good, considering John is incredible with organization and computing, while I am great with strategy and healing. I'm glad we got pared with you since you have that sword. We'll need it if we want to take out Team Unmei."

"Lyn. What is this Team Unmei you guys keep mentioning?" She looks at me for a moment, confused.

"You haven't heard of them? They are the leaders of all of teams on this planet. They own Team Rocket, Team Plasma, and Team Galactic. They used to even own Team Aqua and Magma, but Maxie and Archie left after they found out Team Unmei was trying to get them to kill each other and destroy Hoenn using the legendary beasts."

"Oh. What assholes. I'll be more than obliged to kill Team Unmei's leader. Or die trying. So what are their costumes like?"

"They have DNA patterns. And the hats they wear have a U on it. Pretty simple, right?"

"That should be easy to spot. Let's get to searching!" The two of us walk around a route right to Rustboro. I'd check my PokeNav, but John is tinkering with it. As we look around I spot a man with some pink creature running into a cave. Lyn and I rush through the bushes. I pull out my blade to cut any vines or twigs that block our path so neither of us gets tangled up. As we near the dark tunnel, there is a scream. This makes me bolt at lightning speed. _ Don't be dead! Don't be dead!_ I repeat in my head. When I get into the cave, it is pitch black. Suddenly, everything lightens up. The man, who is wearing a Team Unmei suit, is holding a flashlight. I can see his hand trembling. I look towards the floor and see a girl lying there. She has blue hair and is leaking out blood. My eyes widen. _NOOOOOOOO!_ My conscience screams. I completely loose it. I jolt towards the man and slice off his right arm. He shrieks in pain. I just stare into his eyes. I proceed to cutting off his left arm. He lets out yet another yell.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Please!" I lean in and whisper into his ear.

"Too late." All you can here is the sound of body parts being chopped into tiny pieces. I continue to slice him until he is only a pile of organs and blood. My normal self comes back. I just stand in front of the bodies. Lyn saw the whole thing. She goes over to the girl's corpse to check the pulse just in case. There isn't one. Lyn stumbles over to the Chansey, trying her best not to puke.

"Sorry you had to see that." I apologize. I hate it when someone witnesses such an event.

"It's fine. I might as well get used to it. Take this Chansey back to her owner. I'll search the girl for any ID. I wave good bye and leave the cave. After returning the Pokemon, I get rammed by Looker. He must've been in a real hurry, because he ran full force into my side.

"Are you alright? I was in a rush to get to my hotel room. Some guy and a girl just got killed. The man was wearing a mysterious costume. I think he was a bad guy. But the girl was just a poor, defenseless kid. I feel sorry for her. She was on her way to the park when it happened. A bystander watched as he took her and some Chansey. The person didn't tell anyone until just now. To think that such a horrid crime could have been stopped. It's not fair!" He slams his fist into the Pokemon Center doors. Luckily they aren't made of week glass because he hit them pretty hard. "I'm going to my room now. I need to get some rest. Take care and watch out for any strangers." He sprints towards one of the buildings. His tears are splashing on the cement sidewalk. I hope he'll be okay. Speaking of strangers, I need to check on John and Lyn! They better be fine. I flash across the city to where I last saw John. To my luck, both of my comrades are okay. I sigh in relief.

"Monster! Glad to see you! I finished programming your PokeNav. Here you go." He hands me it and I check out the map. "Also, we need train our Pokemon in 7 minutes. I set up a schedule we need to follow. I made us some lunch. Let out your Pokemon. I cooked them some food, too. Wouldn't be nice to starve them now would it?" I throw the Pokeballs into the air and, Treecko and Abra jump out. We all begin the feasting. John and Lyn are already finished, but I haven't even started. I only have 3 minutes left! It's time to eat like a caveman! As I nom into the expertly cooked meal, my friends just stare at me. I guess they haven't seen someone grub out this intensely. I gobble down the last bit of food with 30 seconds to spare. I put my dish with the other, and wipe my mouth with a napkin. I look at John and Lyn. They just stand there blinking. I clap my hands in front of their faces and they snap out of it.

"Time to train!" I yell as I yank out my katana and start cutting random Pokemon up. Treecko uses his Pound attack and decks a few Caterpie in the face. I look over at John to see what he's doing. It appears he is commanding his Poochyena to use some attacks. Makes sense considering he doesn't use guns or blades. Speaking of guns, I've completely forgotten about my Machine Gun! I put my katana back and pull the gun from my bag. I begin to unload on the poor bug Pokemon. John and Lyn freak the fuck out. They give me looks that could kill a man. I give them a really crappy smile and put the gun away. I decide to let Treecko beat the rest of these guys himself. As he's fighting, he starts using some new attack. Since John is an expert on this kind of thing, I ask him.

"John! How do I check out Treecko's moves?"

"Your PokeDex has an app that allows you to check. Oh and before you check, that move is Absorb. It's the first Grass-type move Treecko learns." I am astonished by his vast knowledge of a Pokemon he doesn't even own. I turn over to Treecko and order him to use Absorb on these guys. When he uses the move, green orbs are drawn from the Pokemon and sucked into Treecko's body. When the orbs enter his body, he seems to gain some bolt of energy. Incredible! I have Treecko bust up a few more Caterpie and Weedle before ending the training session. After he finishes off the last one, I congratulate him.

"Great job, Treecko! You did well." I then turn over to John. "John, what type of Pokemon does this first gym use?" He seems happy I asked him.

"Roxanne's gym uses Rock- and Ground-type Pokemon. Both of which are weak against Grass. So you should challenge her soon. Like tomorrow. Let me remind you that Abra is part of your team, too. Train him. Grow a bond. Do something!" He has a point. I go over to Abra and pick him up. I place him in front of a Caterpie and tell him to whip its ass. He stands up and throws a few punches at the little bug. It gets KO'd after a few hits. I order him to beat a few others senseless. After 3 hours of training, I check out his moves on the PokeDex. Teleport, Psychic, and Tackle! I wonder what Psychic does? Time to test this move out!

"Abra, use your Psychic attack!" Magenta waves start to surround the Caterpie he is against. Then it bursts within the bubble. Wow! That move is brutal. I look at Abra and see that he is clearly exhausted. I give him a nice hug and return him to his Pokeball. I do the same for Treecko. I check out what John and Lyn are up to. They seem to just be chatting. I walk over to check out what's going on.

"Hey guys! I'm done training for today." They simply smile at me.

"Okay. Let us go to the Pokemon Center and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be exciting, especially for you Monster." John says with a grin. We walk to the Pokemon Center and get some rest.

I can't get any sleep. I decide to walk outside for a bit. When I was back on Earth, I used to do this all the time. As I walk around, I see John and Lyn out here. I hide on the side of a building so that I'm not seen. I try my best to listen in, but can't make out what they are saying. I just see them kiss each other. I sprint back to the Pokemon Center. I feel hurt. Not because I had feelings for Lyn, but because of the fact that they didn't tell me. I begin feel dizzy. Everything around be turns black. There is a voice. It's trying to tell me something. It becomes stronger and stronger until I can finally get an idea of what it is saying.

"Kill! Kill! It doesn't matter what you kill! Kill everything! NOW!" a demonic voice yells.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" I shriek back. Then I see red eyes open. I take out my katana and jump towards them. Right as I'm about to slash through this monstrosity, I wake up. I feel sweat coating over my skin. I grab my blanket and wipe my face. It's morning. John and Lyn are sleeping in separate beds. I go outside to get some fresh air. _You should train your Pokemon before the gym battle._ A voice says in my head. This voice is calm. Not evil like the one from my dream. I listen to its instructions and begin training Abra and Treecko. I have them train until Looker stumbles into me again.

"Training your Pokemon I see. Great! I'm happy to see that you are bonding with your partners. I'm heading back to Sinnoh today. I wanted to look for you before I left to give you something. My boss told me to come back immediately, so I must leave soon. Since I didn't get to help you that much, I wanted to give you this thing. Good luck on your journey. Farewell." He hands me a red orb thing. Before I can ask what it is, he's already run off into the distance. I place the orb into my bag. Strange. _Keep that orb. It will serve a purpose._ The voice tells me. I'm quite sure I wasn't going to throw it away but whatever. It looks brighter now, so I return my Pokemon and walk back to the city. I see that John and Lyn are up. I won't tell them about the orb since they won't tell me about their relationship. I know it's childish, but I don't care.

"Ready for the big battle? We'll be cheering you on. Just tell us when you're ready."

"I'm ready." I say in a hurriedly. I don't wish to wait. I want to get out of this city as soon as possible. They get up from their spots and we walk to the gym. It's not fancy. Simple design, dull colors. It looks as if it hadn't gotten a paint job in years. A lady is standing in the middle of the room filing her nails. Seem looks up and grins.

"Which one of you am I battling?" John points at me. The ladies grin grows larger. "My name is Roxanne! I am the gym leader of this city. Are you ready?" What is up with everyone asking me whether or not I'm ready?

"Yes. I am ready." We stare at each other for a few moments.

"Let's begin." She sends out some rock-like Pokemon. I take out my PokeDex. It's a Geodude. It says it's a Rock-type, so I send out Treecko.

"Use Absorb!" Treecko does so and drains a lot of energy from the Geodude. It looks a little weak. Good.

"Geodude, counter attack with Tackle!" Her Pokemon hits Treecko, but it's not strong enough to defeat him. Treecko doesn't even look hurt.

"Okay Treecko. Let's finish this off with Absorb!" When he does so, the other Pokemon loses the last bit of its energy, and crumples down to a pile of rocks.

"Geodude, return!" The Pokemon goes back into its Pokeball. She throws out another Pokemon. I get out my PokeDex again. It's a Nosepass. "This is my final Pokemon. It seems we are down to the wire!" Treecko and I look back expecting to see John and Lyn cheering for us, but they aren't even in here! We are enraged.

"Treecko, attack!" Treecko uses a new attack. It's sort of like a blade. He slices the Nosepass and KOs it in a single blow. I check what the move is. It's called Leaf Blade. I give Treecko a huge hug. "Great job! We won!" Roxanne returns her Pokemon to its Pokeball and walks up to me.

"Here is your badge. And take this case, so you can hold it along with the other badges with ease. That was a fascinating battle. And sorry about your friends. Good luck." I stomp out of the gym. I see that John and Lyn are right outside the gym talking.

"Did you win?" John asked.

"Yeah." I reply. I try to hold back the anger by gritting my teeth together.

"That's great. We should start walking to the next city then, right?" Lyn asks. It's more a rhetorical question though. We begin our journey to the next gym. I wonder what is in store for us. Time to find out!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up in a crowded room. I'm engulfed with a pile of sugary treats and soda cans. I look over to my left and see a guy in a speedo. He looks wasted, so I decide to leave him be. I get up to fast, and the oxygen in my head flows out. After the dizziness wears off, I get by bearings and leave the room. I walk into the hallway to be greeted by it swaying back and forth. _Is this an earthquake!?_ I gasp. I stumble to the end of the hall and swoosh open the doors. To my disbelief, I'm on a ship! What in the hell happened last night that got me on a ship? I ask around hoping that some soul would tell me where I am. All I received were no's and glares. When I finally accepted that there is no way that I can find this out, a girl walks up to me. She is wearing a bright, yellow bikini and has elegant purple hair. She is beaming so wide it could blind a man.

"Hey! You're MonsterXiirow, right? How'd you get that name? Is that your _real_ name? Are you a trainer? Do you have any badges?" she asks me. Question after question after question. I just woke up, I'm lost, and now this? I take back control in my brain and answer my questions.

"Yes, I'm MonsterXiirow. It's a nickname. The last answer answers this one. Yes, I'm a trainer. Yes, but only one right now." She is astonished by how I kept up with every question she asked me. To be honest, I'm surprised that I was able to remember all of that in the situation I'm in.

"So what's your _real_ name? I don't feel like calling you MonsterXiirow 24/7!" Now that she mentions it, that would be easier for people to say, spell, and pronounce. Why didn't I do this before?

"My _real_ name is Maxwell. Or Max for short. Either one is fine." Her eyes glitter like one of those girls in anime shows. I didn't even think that it was possible to mimic in real life.

"Maxwell, huh? I like that name. It's original! My name is Jill. I'm also a trainer with one badge. We should team up!" She says. We met less than 10 minutes ago and she's already asking to be on my team? Strange, but the more the merrier!

"Sure. I have 2 other teammates, too. I'll inform John right now." I take out the PokeNav and call John. I'm lucky he put his number in here while he was fixing it! He picks up as soon as I call.

"Hey John. Sorry to bother you but where in the hell am I? I'm on some ship and this person named Jill is talking to me and I just agreed to let her join our team. Please help!" I hear laughter on his side. Hmm.

"You're on the S.S. Anne. It's some worldwide cruise ship. It was docked in Route 104 and was about to sail across Hoenn! You convinced the captain to let us on to get to the next gym. Do you not remember?" he asks me. I need to find out what happened!

"What happened last night that not only made me forget all of last night, but also cause this girl to follow me around? By the way, call me Maxwell from now on. That's my real name." It takes him a minute or two for him to respond.

"Okeydokey Maxwell. Last night you were eating tons of candy and drank at least 10 cans of soda! Do you remember that? Then she started to flirt with you. She like you bro. After you blacked out, she kept checking on you and shit. It freaked me out a little." I slowly begin to remember what happened. Then I realize that I had handed my Pokemon to John!

"Where the fuck did you put my Pokemon!?" I yell into the PokeNav speaker. A woman laying on one of those tanning beds gives me a deadly stare. I return her one and flick her off. She gasps and stomps off.

"I have them right in my hand. Meet me at Suite 156 right away. Bring your stalker, too." He ends the call. I turn to Jill.

"Follow me. I'm going to get my Pokemon." She doesn't hesitate to join me at my side. I wonder how I of all people could impress a girl like this. I don't even remember her. I flush out that thought and ponder on why I left my Pokemon with John. Ten minutes fade into the past as we search for the room. Jill and I look down four or five halls before finally finding 156. I knock on the door. No answer. I knock louder and hear the sound of things being thrown around. John pulls open the door and gives us the worst poker face I've even laid eyes on.

"Here are your fucking Pokemon. Come in. Now," He says rushing us into the messy room. I put my Pokeballs into my pocket so they don't get lost again.

"So why the fuck did you invite us in here?" I pick up a pizza box and grab a slice from it. It tastes old but satisfying.

"I called you two in here because you fucking pissed off her old boyfriend, making her break up with him." He stares angrily at me. I am completely speechless. I reach my hand down my throat and yank out whatever it is clogging it.

"Why did she break up with him? I am confused. I can't remember a single thing that happened last night. Except for all that candy I ate."

"You stood up for me silly. He called me some names and you said that you'd battle him and his whole gang." She gives the happiest smile ever. I did that? Fuck. No way. Ugh!

"How many motherfuckers are in his gang?"

"Only… ten." She puts on the second worst poker face I've ever seen.

I kick a desk and yell, "Son of a bitch!" Someone bangs on the roof from above. I try to contain my anger.

"It won't be that bad, Maxwell. I'll be at your side." John attempts to comfort me. I calm myself and slouch into a chair.

"I guess I should train Treecko and Abra then. I'll see you two later. Bye," I say with one final slam of the door. I make a dash to the left of the hall so Jill can't chase after me. I can't believe this! I have to battle some guy over some girl I don't even know. How could this get any worse? I walk to the deck and look for some trainers. I find some fishermen and request a battle from each of them. I beat four of them easily, but the last one is tough.

"Spheal, use Ice Ball!" He exclaims. It weakens Treecko a lot, but he stays in the battle. It looks like Treecko will be down for the count any hit now. I know what I have to do. I sprint to the fisherman and kick him in his testicles. He launches into the air and falls into the sea. I start rolling on the ground laughing my ass off. His fellow fishermen scurry around for lifesavers and life vests. I pick Treecko up and carry him to a nearby nurse. Once she finishes healing Abra and Treecko, I go to John's room again so we can start this battle.

"Let's start this shit. You're using you Poochyena, right?"

"Yep! I also have a Gible. I got it early from some guy with red hair and a cape. He seemed to really love dragons because he flew off the ship with a Dragonite. It's a dragon type. Here's what it looks like," He shows me the entry in his PokeDex and then continues to talk, "We can take these assholes on easy!" I just noticed the language we've been using. It's great! I am glad we've bonded enough to curse with one another. "One more thing, Maxwell. Lyn and I are officially dating. While you were having your insane sugar rush, I asked her. I just wanted to tell you since we're bros." I get this strange feeling in my chest. It's as if a weight has been lifted off of my heart. It's trust.

"Let's do this thing! We need to go head to head with whomever it is we'll be up against. These pricks can't defeat two trusty bros!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I pass a high-five to John and exit the room. We approach the double doors leading to the arena. I take one last look behind me to make sure that girl isn't following me. We exchange looks and nod. When we burst through the doors, we see people as far as the eye can see cheering. There has to be at least 100 people watching. I start to break a little bit of a sweat. I see on the opposing side 6 well-built men holding crowbars. I assume they believe it makes them look more intimidating. I take out my katana and see one of them swallow a brick. I put it back since I won't need it. An announcer starts to hype things up for the audience.

"Welcome to the S.S. Anne Battle Arena! We bring you here today to witness an epic battle against Maxwell and Jacob! This battle will determine who get kicked off the ship and who stays! They will be having a triple battle! Each team chooses their partner, and only one of the partners can send out their Pokemon. After 3 Pokemon KO, that team is done. Now contestants, please step up to the battleground!" We walk up to some flashing rectangles and wait to be commanded to fight. _How the fuck does he know my name?_ I ponder this for a few moments. I get interrupted by Lyn and that one girl.

"Hey Max! I'm gonna call you Max, okay? Anyway, Lyn and I are battling with you! It's 4 on 4." That one girl is weird. What is her name anyways? I know she told me, but it's slipped my mind. Let me think back to earlier. I remember it started with a J. Jane. June. Jolly. Joll. Jill! Her name is Jill. Okay. Glad I got that off my mind now.

"Sure call me Max. I just want to kick this guy's ass." I glare at some guy that looks like he'd be the leader, considering he's in the middle and giving me the same look. There are a few moments of silence.

"Let the battle begin!" The crowd begins cheering and screaming. All at once, we all send out our Pokemon. John let out his Gible, Jill sent out a Hoothoot, and Lyn sent out Torchic. I look at my Pokeballs and contemplate which to send out. I take a glance at the opposing team's Pokemon. One rhino-like Pokemon, 2 Geodude, 2 Nosepass, and 1 other rock guy. I pull out my PokeDex for a second to retrieve their data. The rhino one is Rhyhorn and the rock guy is Roggenrola. It says that they're all Rock-types, so I'll send out Treecko. We all begin to battle each other. Lyn and John triple battle 3 of the gang members while Jill and I get the last three.

"Geodude use Tackle!" one of the guys says to his Pokemon.

"Treecko counterattack with Leaf Blade!" Treecko follows my command and cuts the Geodude in the face. I turn to Jill. "Send out another Pokemon. Do you have a type strong against this?" She nods. Jill pulls a Pokeball from her bag and sends it out. I catalogue it on my PokeDex. It's an Oddish. It says it's a Grass-type, so that's great.

"Geodude use Head-butt!" the other guy says. Their leader hasn't spoken yet. What in the hell is his name, too?

"Oddish use Absorb on Geodude! Hoothoot use Hypnosis on him, too!" The Geodude gets hurt pretty bad and then falls asleep. What a great strategy.

"Okay. Time to stop playing around! Rhyhorn use your Rock Blast attack!" The Rhyhorn starts shooting rocks at our Pokemon. Treecko gets hit by one, but it doesn't affect him all that much. Jill's Hoothoot gets hit twice and faints. Oddish stays safe the whole time. It's just Oddish and Treecko now. Time for Treecko to make his move!

"Treecko use Leaf Blade on Rhyhorn!" Treecko runs up to it and cuts it as it tries to dodge. It appears pretty weakened by the attack. It's Jill's turn again.

"Oddish use Absorb on Geodude one more time!" Oddish sucks the remaining bit of life out of the Geodude. It lays there, a pile of rocks. I turn to John and see that he's already beaten his opponents. That leaves us with Rhyhorn. Time to get him! As we're about to finish the battle, the lights in the stadium go out. Then a spotlight shines upon some man that seems to have body parts of Pokemon! I pull my PokeDex out and it begins to flood with Pokemon. What the hell?

"This is Team Unmei's leader. I will not reveal my name to this region just yet. I plan on doing so when the time is right. As leader of Team Unmei, I plan on not only taking over this planet, but every other planet in the entire universe! Many organizations before me have failed. I, unlike them, have everything planned out. I will take over. Team Unmei will prevail. If anyone here objects, speak now. I'd love a little challenge. I want you to try to kill me. I'd be entertained to see one of you try. Maybe you'd want to show everyone here your heroism Maxwell." Everyone turns to me. I am speechless. _You cannot go up against this man. You are going to die. Don't even try. You aren't going to win. You are useless. Just give up. Run away. Let every single soul on this ship die. Why does it matter to you? You aren't even from this planet. Just runaway, put up your sword, release your Pokemon, and give up._ It's another voice! But this one sounds evil. I start to consider what it said. Why does it even matter? I'm useless. I can't stop this man. No one can. I should give up right now. The person tying each and every word you are reading right now should give up. He should end this story right now, shut down his computer, put it in a box, and stash it in the attic. Everyone should give up. There is no point in fighting back. Let's all bow down to our new leader. Just give up. _Maxwell, do not give up. The other voice is trying to get your self-esteem down. He knows of your potential. He knows what you are capable of. Don't give up. Never give up._ This voice is right! Giving up is never the answer. If you let your opponent beat you down, you'll be giving him the satisfaction of winning. I won't give up. Never give up. I clutch my katana and whip it out.

"I'll challenge you alright. People like you make me sick! Feeding on other's sadness! It makes me want to vomit! I hope you're ready because I'm going to turn your whole world upside-down! I'm Maxwell, and I hereby pledge to never give up. I will fight until the end, until I can't get up anymore. I will protect everyone in this stadium as well as on this planet. I'll make you wish you never came here! Get ready! Shit just got serious!" People in the stands start clapping and cheering. _Yes! Great job! Never give up. That's your motto. Follow it. Live by it. Never give up! Never give up! Never! Give! Up!_

"I don't know what you think you could possibly do to me, but I'd like to watch you try." He gives out a nasty grin. I dart across the field. I focus my energy and launch into the air. His eyes get wide. I'm about to cut him, but then I feel a sharp pain in my left leg. This is the same feeling I got when I was fighting Jaakuna. I force myself to pull through. I can't let it happen again. I won't! It cuts off a large portion of my leg. I yell in agony, but I continue to prevail. His eyes widen to lengths I never thought possible. He smiles. "I'll let you go. You are definitely a worthy adversary. I look forward to fighting again." He vanishes into thin air, leaving me to fall 10 feet to the ground. I bust my head on the ground and get knocked out.

When I awaken form my slumber, I see John, Lyn, and Jill sitting next to the bed. I try to say hi, but my body won't let me. I hope I haven't gone mute!

"He's awake! He's awake!" Jill rejoices. The others pop their heads up in excitement. They appear thrilled to see me.

"I knew you'd pull through! It's only been 3 days, too! For someone missing a leg, you sh-" Lyn punches John on his side. I finally gain the strength to speak again.

"I'm missing what!?" I yell frantically. Lyn gives John an ugly glare and turns to me.

"It'll be alright. You lost your left leg, but they got you a mechanical leg. It's kinda like what pirates have. You know what I mean?" She gives me the third worst poker face I've ever seen. I guess I can live with this! This is what I needed! A challenge! I jump up out of bed, almost tumbling to the ground from being asleep so long. I send out my Pokemon, take out my katana, and leap out the window. My friends just watch from the window. They jolt out of the hospital. They see me tinkering with the fake leg.

"Where are we?" I ask them. I'd check my PokeNav, but at that moment, I'd forgotten about it.

"We're in Dewford City. It's the destination of the next gym. It used to be a small town, but as time grew, it became a city." John says with great confidence. He sure is knowledgeable about this kind of stuff. I'd be lost without these guys!

"I'm glad I met all of you! I can't wait for all of the adventures that are to come. And I look forward to sharing each and every one of them with you three!" I start bawling. I pull them in for a group hug. They start to cry as well. We hold the hug for a few moments and break out of it. With friends like this around, who could ever be sad?


End file.
